A Touch of Absurdity
by adipose3
Summary: Rose shows up at the Cartwright's house near the end of "Human Nature"/"Family of Blood".  10/rose


So, this was really written to get rid of the writer's block for my other story. It didn't work. My other story is here: .net/s/6013594/1/Impossibilities_That_Are, and if you have any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated.

Anyway, without further ado, my Human Nature One Shot:

* * *

Joan pushed her hand to her face, sobbing into it as she watched The Doctor's retreating figure. She had loved John Smith. More than she had ever thought she could love, after her husband passed away. And when The Doctor had asked her to come traveling with him, she had to admit she had considered it. But The Doctor wasn't John. He was nothing like John. He may look like John and sound like John, but she didn't think she could travel the stars with him, be around him, and know he was a different person. That he didn't love her.

She watched as he crested a grassy hill and disappeared from sight, and felt a fresh wave of tears pour out of her eyes as he disappeared. That was it. He was gone forever. Slowly, she turned away from the window, only to be startled by a sharp knock on the door.

The knock rang through the room, sharp and clear, a reminder of the rest of the world. Wiping the last tears from her cheeks and onto her already damp sleeve, Joan started towards the heavy door, dreading the task in front of her. It would be someone calling for the Cartwright's, and she didn't know how to tell the visitor that the entire family was dead, let alone what a school-employed nurse was doing, crying in their house.

Instead of a family visitor, however, a blonde woman stood in front of Joan, a determined look on her face. She was wearing a tight pink shirt, covered only slightly by a blue jacket made out of what Joan could only assume was leather. Her legs were costumed in pants made of a fabric that Joan had never seen before, and the overall effect was so shockingly scandalous, that she didn't realize where she had seen the girl's face before. Until she spoke, that was.

"Do you know a man called The Doctor?" The girl asked urgently.

"Yes." Was the only thing Joan was able to choke out. This was the girl from John's Journal. Rose, he had called her. He had said she was going to disappear later on as well. Was this her coming back? Or had John been predicting the future in his dreams?

"Could you show me where he is?" Rose's eyebrows were furrowed in a very serious manner. "It's urgent. I need to see him right away."

Joan's only reply was a small nod. She ushered Rose out of the small house, and towards the hill that The Doctor had disappeared over. "He went that way." She pointed towards the blue box, sitting on top of the hill, Timothy standing outside. Rose's eyes lit up on seeing it, a huge smile appeared on her face, and she began to sprint toward the box. Joan followed her hesitantly, not sure what to do. She wanted to know why this Rose was looking for The Doctor, but she didn't want to be in such a close proximity to the man who looked so much like the one she had loved.

Rose reached the box out of breath just as, engines whirring, it faded out of reality, leaving a startled Joan, a grinning Timothy, and rose, stuck somewhere between disbelief, fury, and depression.

She sunk to the ground where the blue box had once stood, all her previous urgency forgotten. She had come do far. SO FAR! She couldn't get this close to him and let him slip away.

So she squared her shoulders, shook her head, as if to disspel all previous thoughts from her mind, and let out a deep breath, standing slowly. She would find him. One day, she would find him. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and extricated a large plastic yellow button, and with one last sad smile and a pop she was gone as well.

* * *

Nearly one hundred years later, The Doctor closed his author signed copy of "The Journal of Impossible Things" with a thud, and wished with all his heart, that he had bought a copy sooner.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
